


Raindrops In The Cracks

by Evelynn_Rose



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: #Mature #Romance, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_Rose/pseuds/Evelynn_Rose
Summary: His storms spoke volumes, but only she read, understood them...





	Raindrops In The Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I think I missed out on in A Storm In A Teacup, things I should have written, added and such. This can stand alone however. This was my pet project for quite some time, I'm really happy with how it turned out. The name is an anagram...

"Did you foresee  _this_  coming?"

Fujin shook his head, long braided hair swaying side to side.

" _No one_  saw this coming".

Kara cast her eyes downward.

"Do you  _wish_  you had?"

Fujin did not reply, for he was not sure of his answer. His silence put an even  _heavier_  weight upon an already dire situation...

* * *

Blackness, unfathomable, the aftermath of a  _savage_  beating at the hands of her boyfriend. Smoke wasn't ever a kind man, that Kara knew. Despite her young age, she knew  _more_  than she let on. She understood what he did was abhorrent...

However, when every action he did made her  _flinch_ , scurry back, pressed against a corner of her bed chamber like a rat up a drainpipe, he would sigh, as if she should  _not_  be frightened, smoke leaving his nose in harsh exhale.

Kara  _knew_ , she knew if she hollered, if she so much as moved in an attempt of sign language, she'd be  _attacked_.

Gods, it was  _wrong_.

It was utterly  _abysmal_.

_By the fucking Gods..._

* * *

She stopped shaking abruptly, forcing herself still. She looked Smoke in the eyes, beady shifting onyx sands and grimaced, spitting blood and a  _tooth_  out with it.

"We're  ** _done_** ".

And, darkness engulfed her, her last sight the man who was supposed to  _love_  and take care of her charging, full force, head down like a _bull_  towards her.

* * *

And, then,  _nothing_. Sudden silence overtook the space, Kara's energy was rend sunder from Smoke's, his no longer existed in the room. Only wisps of grey flitted about in her minds eye.

She vaguely registered  _booms_  in the background, ever closer with each passing second. Her head unfocused, eyes closed, filling up to the brim with salt, wishing to stream down her face...

She wouldn't let it. Not anymore. Enough  _fluid_  had been spilt this day, whether from  _shame, guilt, passion_  or  _pain_  did not matter.

When you knew your life was about to end, and you could not hide from the dreaded Boogeyman, in that moment, Kara discovered her childhood fear was  _real_.

Her childhood monster had come out from under the bed, intending on  _much more_  than merely grabbing her foot  _before_  she could hide under the covers.

The very same covers she used to cover her half  _naked_  form at the moment.

She coughed up carmine, ribs aching as she shifted onto her knees and away from the chest-of-drawers.

* * *

_Silence?_

Why had it fallen silent? Shouldn't her imminent demise be just that?  _Imminent_? So then, why was it silent?

And why did silence hurt her even more? The young woman did not know what to think anymore, brain  _scrambled,_  thoughts scattered puzzle pieces, haphazardly cast onto the floor, some thrown to the  _wind_.

Solemn, Kara lay down, fetal position giving clear indication she was  _vulnerable_. At least  _several_  cracked ribs, potentially broken, badly bruised body, reddened lumps of  _flesh_  down her spine, covering her hips and thighs, rapidly darkening purple covered her face, a few teeth  _forcefully_  ejected from her mouth lay around her, calcium white stained  _crimson_.

With body unable to carry her weight, and mind unable to carry mental cinder-blocks, she collapsed, obsidian cocoon awaiting her arrival to the other side.

* * *

The booms were  _Raiden_ , sensing a harshness in the mountainous regions of the Lin Kuei temple, he took a portal there. Upon hearing bellowing, thunderous hatred spitting its venom, he knew he had to act.

Rounding a corner to the dormitories, he saw a familiar man, one who had fought in the eighth Mortal Kombat tournament.

Only, he did not look so  _familiar_  here. His eyes were not light grey pools. They were jet black.

His mask was off, unshaven chin, ragged looks, staggered gait gave off intense sorrow.

Sorrow filled the God.

_Tomas must have given in to the **Enenra**._

He shook his head of fog. His mind needed to be crystal clear here.

_This is a sad turn of events._

Earthrealm had lost the eighth tournament, Shao Kahn _already_  proposed a ninth, knowing full well the former did not have the men, the capabilities to fight the Emperor's realm.

_Shao..._

Raiden corrected himself.

 _No_. He growled.  _Quan Chi and Shang Tsung have Earthrealm in the palm of their hands, and the Emperor and his men at their disposal._

* * *

His thoughts were disrupted, disturbed by a harrowing cry coming from the direction Smoke gazed in to. A woman's voice?

_Wait._

Lady Tiama had told him that Smoke was in a relationship with her daughter, Kara.

His heart sank, lead weight yanking it into his stomach. It lurched as if sailing on treacherous seas.

_Kara!_

He sprinted towards Smoke, tackling him to the ground. Smoke teleported right beside the woman he had heard, the sight causing the light rainfall to become a heavy downpour in seconds.

* * *

A bloodied Kara lay, wrapped in once cream sheets, eyes closed, not moving, despite the  _freezing_  temperature.

Worry gnawed, claws tearing holes in the thunderer's gut. Lightning flared around him, commanded by practised hands.

Smoke moved, not at all panther-like as he once did, stalking his prey, before teleporting, catching them off guard and killing them swiftly. His movements reminded him of Bo Rai Cho, unsteady,  _flimsy_. A well timed gust of wind could  _topple_  him.

The difference however? Bo was drunk, his type of fighting  _based_  off old Drunken Master style.

Smoke was drunk on  _power_ , lusting for more like a  _harlot_  for koin.

Raiden was in no mood for games. He tired watching people he cared for fall,  _one by one_.

If he had to _kill_  in order to save, he...

* * *

His vows...

 ** _Vows he damned, alongside ancient guidance_**.

_Kara will die if I do not intervene._

Two voices played tag in his mind, each taking turns to be 'it'.

One was  _Fujin_ , his faithful friend. Like a younger brother, he advised caution, stay his hand, cease the storm and concentrate on disarming the assailant, before incapacitating them.

The latter voice Raiden did not like. His dark presence spoke, usually a silent, invisible spectator. Dark Raiden spoke up, voice loud, imposing.

**_Spilling his blood makes no difference to Earthrealm's plight. What it does do, however, is save an innocent mortal's life. Does Kara not deserve to be saved?_ **

* * *

Raiden squared up to the man, the latter getting ready to lunge at him. The God took one last look at the prone woman and made his choice. A loud crack lighting up the night sky signalled a decision.

Smoke would pay in  _blood_. It would not matter, it would be washed away via the rain, the raindrops that fell within the cracks...

* * *

_A day later_

Kara awoke sore, unable to move her body. Panic set in, skating over her with bladed implements of torture, each twitch needles deep in her skin. Cooling mauve waves eased the pinch, forcing Kara to open her eyes again. She looked up into the eyes of her Mother, Father behind her. He paced, arms folded.

Tiama sighed, long, sympathetic.

"She's awake, Jin".

Jin span around, so fast his head hadn't yet caught up. He swayed, using the waist height drawer a few meters away to lean against.

"Dad?"

He turned. "Oh, Kara. Gods...", he stopped short of saying much, lower lip trembling.

"It isn't your fault". Kara sat up, with help from her Mother. "It isn't anyone's but my own".

Tiama's eyes widened, a loud gasp tore from Jin's throat.

"Never! Do not blame yourself for Smoke's folly". The Goddess looked away temporarily. "We should have seen it. _I_  should have seen it. Why  _didn't_  I see it?"

Kara held her head, sickness settling, taking away any comfort the spongy mattress or her parent's presence with it.

"Look, I'd love to talk about it, but I am about to throw up, and I'd rather it be in a toilet". She said that in haste, tone as if holding back bite. She used her voice to apologise. "Sorry. I, I don't do well with coddling or feeling like my insides are trying to evacuate via my mouth". She kept her eyes on her Mother's. "Please, forgive me".

"Don't need to say that, sweetheart. We know you aren't mad at us". Her Dad waved her off. "'sides, you take after me there. I sound pissed off all the time, but I'm not".

The most beloved women in his life laughed, him joining in seconds later.

"Help me up?"

Kara's eyes gained 'puppy' quality. They never failed to melt her parent's hearts.

"Of course" Tiama smiled, putting her arms around Kara's waist. She extracted her from the bed as safely as she could, standing her up. "I have cleaned, and healed your wounds, set your ribs and done what I could for the swellings. We have paracetamol, just in case".

Kara giggled. Despite her Mother's abilities, they could still rely off good old pain meds.

She snorted softly.

"Thanks Mom". The young woman stuck out a hand when she hobbled past her Father. He took it, squeezing it gently, goofy smile cheering her up. "One question. Where in the Netherrealm am I?"

That question was answered almost immediately upon leaving the room...

* * *

Kara bumped into someone as she stumbled into the corridor. Her head shot up, regretting the action, splitting agony returning. She wobbled, Tiama's hand on her chest steadying her, stopping her daughter from falling forward.

Kara moved her head back up, slower this time, having learned her lesson. She squinted, recognition hitting her like a truck.

"Lord Raiden?!" Her eyes returned to her Mother. "I'm in the Heavens?" She mumbled. "Sure doesn't feel like it". She bowed her head, hair covering her face, a rogue one ending up in her mouth. She spat it out, lacking any composure or grace.

"Forgive me and my haste. I'm not feeling too good".

Raiden shook his head.

"Not at all, Kara. It is usual after", he paused, unsure how to phrase prior day's events, "what occurred yesterday. You are in my home, and _safe_  here".

The God kept his tone reassuring, millennia honing it. Hazel eyes looked into crackling,  _red?_

**_Red?_ **

She must be seeing things...

* * *

After some time, awkwardness grew, pregnant in stagnant air.

"I  _appreciate_  it, Lord Raiden". His eyes remained  _scarlet_ , This unnerved the girl, little shivers taking her. She pulled herself up, drawing all the strength she could muster. Offering a hand, she wasn't quite sure if that was 'protocol' but she did it anyway.

The thunderer tilted his head, as did Tiama. She was amused, eyes crinkling with mirth.

Raiden shook her hand, nodding.

"You're welcome".

Kara smiled graciously.

"Now, again, forgive me, as I feel really rough and might throw up". She shifted. "Could you, um, not be here? I don't like being listened too. It's gross enough already". Childishness came out in full force.

Bowing her head again, Kara hobbled into the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror would be something she'd regret for some time...

* * *

A few days passed, finding Kara able to walk without aid, sat on a stool in the kitchen. fingers wrapped around a mug of cardamom tea.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Jakal strolled down the stairs, affixing his gauntlets. Kara looked behind her shoulder.

"Not sure". She sucked in a breath, scent particles wafting upwards. The fragrance soothed her. "Okay". She let out the breath.

Jakal sat in front of her, a hand on her spare, and an elbow on the counter, his head in that hand.

* * *

"Either way, I sound like an idiot. Who stays with someone like  _that_? It was obvious he was struggling".

Her Father's eyes took a murderous glare off into the distance, the glare failing its purpose, it's intended assailant already dead.

"One, don't  _ever_  say you are an idiot again. Two, people who fear they will lose the  _only_  one who cares for them. They may also be threatened if they do try to leave".

Kara butted in. "I had neither thought nor threat against me. So, why _didn't_  I leave?"

Jakal finished his prior words.

"Three? Struggling isn't an excuse to hurt others. He could have easily come to  _me_ , and your Mother. We'd have listened, looked for a way to help keep him out of evil's clutches".

Kara blinked. "Evil?"

"Didn't he _tell_  you?" Kara's face was indicating that she did not understand. " ** _Enenra_**? Soul thieves? They took Smoke's  _soul_  when he was child. They _kidnapped_  him, replacing his with one of their own.  _That's_  where his abilities came from. Being able to vanish into thin air? Controlling the air around him? Enenra did that. They were a dying species of necromancers, their bodies wilting,  _decaying_  ironically. They needed new  _hosts_. What better than a human  _child_?"

If his daughter's eyebrows increased their motion any further, they'd be grazing her hairline.

"He could have told me", she mumbled, "he said he ran away when he was little, nothing of the rest though".

"He  _wouldn't_  have. I only found out through Grand-Master, he informed me on the off chance Tomas came to me for guidance. I told your Mother, thinking you already knew. We knew you would accept him, no matter what". He growled, forming a fist, knuckles white with effort. "If only I'd have realised he wasn't at all well. The wounds he sustained in the eighth tournament weakened his body. His mind followed soon after. How long had he been,  _hurting_  you?"

Saying that caused sonorous silence, malignant sorrow.

* * *

Kara spoke up after some time, finishing her tea, the clinking sound the porcelain made pulled her Father from his daze.

"Who does that to a child? That's disgraceful". Keen, sharp ears girl pulled him up. " _Had he been_?" She looked around, a few seconds of wondering if Smoke was nearby, injured but alive. Raiden  _wouldn't_  have  ** _killed_**  him.

_Right?_

Jakal's face dropped.

_Would he?_

* * *

Her Father's next action threw her, grabbing her head, throwing it about, and clutched her heart, sticking barbs in it, for good measure.

He nodded. Kara went white, sickly pale. She wobbled, Jakal's hands shooting out to keep her upright.

"Kara, he  _had_  too! He couldn't stop him otherwise, the Enenra's soul was powerful from having a host for so long".

Kara felt torn, the news scissors to stressed strings. Half of her wanted to faint, believe this was all one terribly long nightmare.

The other half wanted to  _strangle_  Raiden, slap him, in frustration mainly. The least the God could have done was incapacitated the man, saved her life, then let her question  _both_.

Killing him? How  _final_ , how  **deceitful**...

* * *

The woman folded her arms, refusing to look at her Father.

"Isn't that against his  _vows_? Huh? Isn't it? I fucking  _hated_  Smoke, but I loved him  _too_! Couldn't he have let me have a moment with Tomas? Fuck", she pinched her nose, "cuff him if need be!"

Jakal cut her off. "That wouldn't work, Kara. He could turn into  _smoke_ , phase through the cuffs".

Despite herself, Kara  _laughed_.

"Bind him?" She sniffled. "Yes, he beat me. Yes, he _maimed_  me. Yes, he spoke to me like shit! But, he was my  _heart_! He had it. I mean, yeah, he squished it, but, all couples have fights, right?" Hazel looked to green for confirmation. When she didn't receive any, she continued. "Dad? Please". She waved her hands, ignoring biliousness. "Say something! Why did Raiden kill Smoke?!"

_"Because I had to"._

* * *

Raiden's voice made her jump. She would have hit the floor were it not for her Father flying around the counter-top, arms wrapped around her.

Kara sobbed into his shoulder, unable to look at the offending deity.

She choked out, "I...why?"

"He had been hurting you for  _months_ , hadn't he? That is not how you treat anyone, especially not those you claim to care for. He did not care for you. I could not ignore your screams. I have an obligation to keep people  _safe_ ".

The young girl let out weak laughter.

"No. You have an obligation to keep  _Earthrealm_  safe. Not a lowly, obnoxious girl. Should have let me  ** _die_** ".

Both men openly stared, Jakal's mouth agape, Raiden's barely staying in a controlled thin line. Kara bravely looked at the God, noting his eyes were the usual mix of white and blue.

"I could _not_  do that".

"You  _could_ ". Kara argued.

"He  _wouldn't_  have done that. It isn't just about Earthrealm, Kara. Its about much more than that". Jakal defended. "Raiden's roots run deeper than we know".

Kara shook her head.

"Should'a strangled me with those 'roots'".

Raiden squinted, looking away for a second, composing himself. Kara  _saw_  it, the glint of  _maroon_. She chose not to mention it.

"I cannot say I understand your situation, but you must understand I only meant to save your life. I did not intend on killing Tomas until I saw merely stopping his assault would only deter him temporarily. Enenra are  _powerful_  spiritual beings, their time is spent whittling down the host's defences. It ate away at his mind, ever so slowly. You attempted to care for him, regardless, but he was unable to  _truly_  return your affections".

The telepath tch'ed, tone condescending and rather rude.

"And how would  _you_  know that? He didn't tell me about what he was. I thought him human, regardless".

Jakal coughed, Kara's eyes flying to his. He was unable to look at her.

"Dad?" His body language fuelled suspicion. " _What did you tell him?_ "

"I told him from beginning flame to, dying embers".

Kara gasped, mouth an 'o'.

"Is nothing sacred anymore? Told him about", worry flitted, lips sucked in along with cheeks, ' _that night_? Please say no".

Cheeks hollow, face gaunt, she asked her Dad with her eyes.

"No, Kara. Lord Raiden only knows that Smoke's behaviour in lessons deteriorated, his attitude soured. That must have been the build up I missed".

Kara rolled her eyes, moving towards the sofa.

"You  _all_  missed it. I can't say I blame you though, didn't exactly shout it from the rooftops. Guess I didn't want to make him upset".

She plopped down.

_He was already upset, darling. I doubt you could have exacerbated it._

"Mom?" A knock on the door prompted a hand to raise. Kara tried to open it using her mind, only managing a sputtering of clot from her nose, before blood ran out. She cursed, Raiden at her side in seconds, tea towel in hand. She took it, putting it under the offending article, pinching the bridge to stem the flow.

Jakal patted her back, and answered the door.

* * *

"I apologise Kara, I only wish for your safety and well-being".

Raiden's calm tone wasn't washing with her, she'd heard it before. He'd had  _millennia_  to sound like he gave a damn.

"Question is", she paused,  _am I really safe here? I saw the red, the intent that lay behind it. Not quite sure I **am**  safe here._

She didn't get an answer. She didn't expect one.

* * *

Over seven months, Kara regained strength, mental and physical. Mental icebergs were conquered, physical limits  _pushed_. Each time Raiden came home, he looked worse for wear, the ninth tournament taking its toll.

Eyes once bright with bolt frissons? There were less bolts now, their light not as gleaming.

Straight-backed stance, strong, decisive, moving through the air with grace? It looked more to be _haste_  to her. Haste for several reasons. Posture a tad off, and she noticed a hunch.

He might have been a God, even Gods had their moments. Ones of tired reticence, facades  _masking_  anguish.

If something dire had happened, he wasn't about to tell her. And, though she could find out via his mind, her respect quelled curiosity.

* * *

The young woman wanted to help him, repay his generosity. She started off by making sure the house was spic and span, all chores were done with due care and attention.

Raiden's cat, Farren was well fed, kept happy with toys she'd fashioned from shoelaces and string. Her name struck a chord with the telepath, she was sure she had heard it somewhere before. After some digging via books (there wasn't any WiFi here), her guess was correct. Farren was Gaelic for 'thunder'.

A grey, white maned kitty? Kara liked that her name meant the same as Raiden's.

Rather rotund? Stubby legs? Bushy tail? Farren was majestic, despite her belly falling to one side as she attempted to sit on the woman's lap.

Short? Again, no. The God stood at seven foot, making the woman look like a child. Easily dwarfing her took no effort...

Still, she wasn't fond of looking younger than she was. She'd worked out to look older, began wearing makeup and clothing alongside that. That lasted until she'd sweat it off, mascara dripping into her eyes, down her cheeks, foundation all over the collar of her blouses. It wasn't for her, being stereotypically 'feminine'.

* * *

When Raiden was there, she would make him tea, or something  _stronger_ , if need called for it. She'd 'borrowed' Jakal's carafe of rum, the aged oak barrel sort. The kind that gave your throat a quick sting as it slid down. Sweetness bloomed next, earlier twinge eradicated.

She sipped it, hiding grimaces. Raiden drank it like a man who  _knew_  how to drink.

Kara didn't know whether to snort or chuckle. Either way, she'd choke on the liquor, she just knew an errant drop would end up going down her air pipe, bringing solitude to an abrupt end in fits of coughing...

* * *

She smiled, looking towards the vacuum cleaner. She'd listen to music (she'd have to thank her Mother for bringing her  _phone_ ) whilst doing housework. Music had the uncanny effect of taking her away from it all.

She could do with that, just for a bit.

* * *

Little by little, her trust in the thunderer increased. She took care of his wounds, despite his protests. He may have been a God, but even Gods  _bled_ , bruised, felt pain. The onsen was a welcome sight after a long days of hard fought battles, watching new kombatants dropping like flies had his blood run  _cold_.

The onsen's healing warm waters eased battle scars on his body. They did not manage to melt the ice in his veins.

He'd been hardened by wars, seen many conflicts. None made witnessing death  _any_  easier.

* * *

"Raiden? Can I chat to you for a second?"

Kara finished steeping chamomile tea, getting out two china cups. She took a breath, turning, attempting to be brave.

"I ought to  _apologise_ ". Raiden tilted his head. "I immediately assumed you just killed Smoke, that you didn't think about it. You saved me, yet I _blamed_  you, as if you did me wrong. You didn't". Hazel eyes watered. She contorted her mouth in mortification. "I am so sorry".

Raiden showed concern, allowing himself a moment of tranquillity upon being handed a cup, inhaling herbal steam.

"You were rightly upset, anxious. I did what I believed was the  _right_  thing to do, despite it going against my tenets. I would not harm anyone without cause, especially concerning murder. My heart was, and still is  _heavy_  from what I did".

Kara nodded. "I", she sighed, "I want to understand, and accept it, but I feel like, were I awake, I could have done  _something_ ". She looked up into cotton white eyes innocent, heart on her sleeve. "You took care of me, despite my whinging. Bet I look like a spoilt brat. Anything I can do to assist Earthrealm, I will".

The God knew she wanted to fight, throw herself into the fray. He  _shuddered_  at the thought. He wasn't letting her get injured again, or worse,  _butchered_  on front of him.

"I  _am_  capable, Lord Raiden". A determined smile plastered itself on her face.

"I have heard this, I have not  _seen_  it".

Kara's eyes widened.

"Is that a  _challenge?_ "

Thunder swirled around, colouring the sky grey hues.

"Okay. Is that meant to frighten me". Sudden sound made her jump. She cursed, acutely aware of the thunderer's triumphant  _smirk_. She waved her hands, a 'bring it' call.

Kara stretched each limb carefully, then her back, neck and knuckles. Necessary deep breaths were taken on her part, Raiden looked his usual self. Nothing phased him, or so it appeared.

The two walked outside, neither wishing to destroy the home.

* * *

An hour passed, Kara in the onsen, whining pitifully. She'd lost, effectively making friends with the concrete beneath her feet. Thoroughly got her ass kicked, though, not too much. Raiden only made sure to get his point across. Enough to  _drum_  it in, not too much to actually  _maim_  her.

She wasn't ready. This cut her deeply, almost twenty-seven years of training rendered useless in one night.

The heat helped take the pinch off the swelling's littering her body. Healing magic woven into the water whisked away nerves from wondering how the kontest was going. How Sub-Zero and her Father were faring. Last she'd heard from her Mother, Scorpion had challenged the Lin Kuei leader again, under false pretences.

It was Quan Chi  _telling_  him to attack, not his own mind, his own voice. Kara was sure that despite the man's hatred of her leader and the clan, he would not simply attack, when given an opportunity. He had morals at some point.

Quan had taken those morals, corrupted them, created himself a valiant but severely misguided puppet...

* * *

_Three weeks later_

Head in her hands, elbows on her knees, Kara openly cried. Jakal stood before her, informing her of Sub-Zero's death. He, alongside other kontestants begged Scorpion not to kill the cyromancer, telling him of Quan's trickery, hoping somewhere, the man inside him listened.

He  _didn't._

He dragged the leader to the Netherrealm, returning only with a skull  _still_  attached to his spine cords...

* * *

Kara screamed, world hazy, paint on wet canvas. Jakal shot up, jumping to attention as she slumped to the floor, thunderer beside her.

Neither man would cry, that would be stubbornly kept inside.

Neither would touch her either, not whilst her soul was shattering, her body bare, mind  _raw_.

* * *

_A week ago_

_Shao Kahn's palace_

_Outworld_

Shao peered at the vision Shang Tsung had in front of him. It showed a girl, surroundings pleasant, blindly peaceful blue hues signalled the Heavens. She was cleaning, humming quietly.

"And why are you showing me  _this_?"

Black hair felt over the man's face, hiding malice.

"Kara Amakura, daughter of the Goddess Tiama and Lin Kuei General Jin 'Jakal' Amakura. I have designs for a  _puppet_  too, Emperor. Quan has Scorpion, you have Sindel. You see, Kara is a telepath, has moderate healing abilities and can  _manipulate_  her environment. I can  _twist_ that, make her  _yield_  to you. She'd be a valuable asset to Outworld and it's fight, a grandiose statement Emperor. Steal her right from under  _Raiden's_  nose".

Amber eyes oozed curiosity as the ruler gazed upon the moving images. He weighed up his options.

* * *

He quickly _tired_  of Sindel's screeching, her pleas for him to  _love_ her. The word  _soured_  in his gut, threatening to bring up what he'd eaten earlier.

Quan had Scorpion, the heat from his wrath  _scorching_ , he  _eviscerated_  those who got in his way.

The girl, she wasn't intimating at  _all_. Shao scoffed, the blind little thing had no idea of the  _danger_  she was in. Nonchalantly, she began singing, her tone not too off-putting, sorting away groceries, doing 'mortal' things, the 'mortal' way.

The Emperor growled. Kara perked up, taking out an earbud. She looked around, concern sweeping across her face.

"Is she aware she is being watched?"

Shang shook his head.

"She isn't smart enough to know. She will not find out, I am certain of it".

Manly pride filled the ruler as she moved back, the thought he'd frightened her pleasing him. He was not to be trifled with. Fingers worked about his jaw with purpose, the two sorcerer's beside him eagerly awaiting his answer.

* * *

He'd made a decision.

"Find her, bring her to me. Firstly, Raiden and the remaining kombatants attention must be taken from our plans".

Shang squinted.

_Our?_

Quan, upon seeing his fellow's dejected look chimed in.

"Sindel can take the warrior's attention, round them up, slaughter them like cattle". He chuckled, a deep, raspy hack. "Shang and I will find and  _execute_  Liu Kang and Kung Lao. This will  _crush_  Raiden, taking his beady eyes off the Heavens, his home, and, more importantly, Kara". He bowed. "I shall create a husk immediately, Shang will reanimate it, and she will be your servant, to do with,  _as you so please_ ".

Shao liked the  _sound_  of that, he _liked_  that sound of that indeed...

* * *

_The next day_

Vines thrashing, green swimming in her vision, something wrapping around her chest,  _throttling_  her. Lungs  _begged_  for life giving oxygen, blood  _deprived_  of it. It drained from her face, scarlet seeping from delicate skin, flower white, raised veins with pearl shine. Warmth left her nose, Kara vaguely registered drips on the carpet, random spots  _ruining_  plush faux fur, staining it with  _violence_.

**Crimson violence from men who sought her silence.**

**Undue torture, bloodied toil, no longer in this mortal coil.**

**They'd be her ruin.**

* * *

Limited movement, gasping for air, Kara phased out, embracing death as a  _long_  lost friend.

* * *

_The same day_

Upon finding the battered bodies of Liu and Kung, Raiden was distraught. A broken, less veritable God. Now, more a man, mere mortal, feelings flooding him he hadn't felt in that quantity before.

All he saw was  _death_ , the death of those who took his friends away. Who took the men he thought of as  _sons_  away. Long held frustration turned to anguish, draining the  _hold_  his morals had on him. They lessened their hold, once so tight, they constricted everything he did. Thoughts were all he had, those could cheer or chill him. Dark Raiden perked up during those times. Shinnok gave in to his darkness. Raiden would not.

No matter how badly it stung, no matter what life threw at him. He would remain _good_ , steadfast.

As long as his mind agreed, he would be okay.

His mind did not agree. It brought up  _everything_  negative in nightmares, out the corner of his eye, cheeky imp scurrying around, laughing at his indecisiveness.

Being kind wasn't  ** _effective_** , it did little to stop  _heinous_  crimes being committed.

It took the remaining energy he had left to return to the Jinsei chamber, shut exhausted eyes and meditate, lest he lose himself.

_Lest you lose yourself..._

* * *

Hearing Kara had been taken made the hole in his chest increase. He could shove his hand in there now, rip it out himself. Be done with the useless, _feeling_  organ. Throw it onto rough stone, see it  _sliced_  open before he perished. Cast his soul from this realm, leave a  _coward_. Die a martyr to the cause. He had little to live for now.

Elder Gods could be just as fickle as mortals when it came to the  _heart_...

* * *

A week of furious activity at the palace to bring Shang's vision to life, the naked body of Kara to his right, a formless husk to his left. To implant the soul, Shang took away Kara's most treasured possession.

Her amethyst. Her link to  _everything_  that mattered to her.

Her soul, rather pretty in his view shimmered mauve as he siphoned it from her form. He felt something pluck at him, twinges  _gnawing_ , pawing at his chest. Did he feel  ** _sorry_**  for the woman? He wasn't as barbaric as his counterpart, Quan, he much preferred less bloodshed. He favoured wickedness, latent malcontent just beneath his  _cracked_  surface.

He painted  _over_  his flaws, skilled brush eradicating scarred visage.

He returned to the task at hand, eyes following the soul stream. Kara's hand twitched, magic glazed over. Shang stopped that, using his own to trap it, take it away and into the crystal. Forgoing mixed emotion, he practically  _cooed_  to her, sooth her anguish, as one did a child following a bad dream.

Pretty little  _marionette_? Yes, that's what he intended to create.

Marionette sounded less  _macabre_  than puppet...

* * *

Quan entered the husk chamber, Shang's creation lay before him. Shang could not  _animate_  it, he had been beaten bloody by Raiden. He did not kill him, but battered the man to within an  _inch_  of his life. His shattered body, bruises in varying shades lay in the same room as Kara, a tainted Jinsei chamber. Quan heckled his fellow, laughing loudly at how Raiden had turned.

Possibly  _another_  Shinnok?

If he became his dark  _altered_  form, he was done for however, not just each and every realm.

Quan must exercise caution, concentrate on this 'Viper', the name Shang gave her, he'd combined Kara's DNA with snake DNA. The horror his magic inflicted caused Viper's blood to contain venom, necrotic, _fluorescent_  green ooze.

 _He_  would be her master, not Shang, or Shao, no matter what the deluded Emperor  _chose_  to believe.

* * *

Viper clutched her chest, rolling onto her side, hissing at cold stone against her skin. She choked, unable to breathe. Quan rolled his eyes, turning, pinning her upper half down with his hands on her shoulders. The man had to teach her to do the most  _basic_  things. Whilst he loathed this, it had to be done.

"Stop. Push out your stomach,  _inhale_  air through your nose". Wild purple eyes teared up. " _Exhale_  through your mouth". He watched as the girl did as he asked. "Good".

She opened her mouth to speak, again, she couldn't. How to articulate words, the clone watched how the man's mouth moved. He'd say her name, enunciating each letter, syllable.

_Vee per?_

_Vi per?_

**_Viper?_ **

She smiled.

"Viper".

Despite his earlier hesitance, Quan found himself smiling. She was learning quickly.

" _Good_ , very good".

Perhaps Shang hadn't made a  _mistake_  after all...

* * *

Viper next tried to walk, Quan preparing a secondary formless husk on the off chance the 'girl' went and  _killed_  herself somehow. She tumbled down stairs, tripped over her own feet, hissing as she went. Three forms destroyed themselves, aforementioned breaking her  _neck_ , the second  _strangled_  by Shao in a blind fit of rage.

The final girl? She  _attacked_  a servant, the servant lashed out, a shard of pottery in his hand striking out, no direct path. It sliced her jugular, _energy_  pouring all over the floor.

Furious, Quan pushed himself and Shang's energy to the limit, determined to create  _perfection_.

And, he had. The fifth grew quickly, knowledge sponge, her mind in the state it should be.

She went  _straight_  to Shao, fawning as if she knew what she was doing, trying an ever so  _graceful_  bow.

* * *

In return, Shao tested her, body coloured _purple_ , splotched carmine. The Emperor stayed his hand, not quite ending her 'life', merely letting her know he was not one to be trifled with.

The problems came when Viper began showing signs she was like Mileena, her clone type the same used to create the clone of his 'daughter'. Here and there, the woman flirted, gave off signals,  _scents_  that she were more than willing to make him happy,  _amenable_  to Quan, so he could strike when the man's guard was down. Long brown hair would be twirled, mauve eyes wicked, slits  _widening_ , plush muted pink lower lip  _bitten_ , roses in her cheeks, slight curves given just the right amount of  _sway_  as she walked by, dressed in form fitting black attire...

 _Not_  that Shao would give in to her. A god wouldn't lay with a  _mortal_ , the thought twisting his gut.

* * *

Sindel wasn't  _useful_  to him any longer, however. Her body was used, she was dried up, old,  _withered_ , whereas, Viper was young,  _new_. She knew  _no_  man's hand, holding no experience of  _anything._

There was more than one way to  _mould_  her.

If she only knew _him_ , she would serve only _him_ , not Quan  _or_  Shang.

The night Viper came to him of her  _own_  accord? She entered the chamber innocent. Shao was judge, jury, and she signed her  _own_  death warrant.

She was found  _guilty_ in that very chamber, again and again, the verdict surprising none, bar one.

_Quan._

* * *

Livid, the man grabbed the recovering Shang Tsung and _demanded_  his magic pull Viper back to them. Shao couldn't be allowed to corrupt their work. He would slaughter her at some point, having 'killed' Sindel  _multiple_  times during acts neither man wished to think about. The chamber was far enough away so they couldn't quite  _hear_  the results of those acts...

Still, Viper had to be returned to them, lest the Emperor parade her dead form around, a necrophiliac 'trophy'.

* * *

_Seven months later_

_SF Military Kamp_

_Earthrealm_

"Isn't anyone here?" Viper hollered. "Hey! I'm _invading_  your kamp and no one is stopping me!" This was  _easy_ , far  _too_  simple. Shao sent her to Earthrealm, to spy on the surviving ninth Kontest kombatants, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage. Rumours surfaced the two were engaged, wanting to put an end to the violence, purge the streaks of their comrades  _blood_  from their minds.

Only,  _neither_  were here at that moment in time, no energy signatures lingered in the air. This struck the clone as strange. Why abandon their  _only_  resource? She looked around, the place of sanctuary clearly having been ransacked at one point or another. Perhaps that is why the survivors left? Were they no longer in Earthrealm?

Viper would remain, scour the place down, nooks and crannies included.

* * *

_Same day_

_The Heavens_

_Raiden's Home_

Ripples, threadbare came through the front door, snaking, river tributaries around  _devastation,_  a family,  _ripped_  apart by the loss of their daughter, their only child, swept away by roiling waves. Dull lilac fused with shiny, glimmering obsidian took the occupants by surprise, until one blurted out something that caused hope's flame to  _reignite_  in their hearts...

* * *

"Do you _see_  that?"

Jakal looked up from stupor, rubbing glazed over eyes, sore from sorrow.

"Yeah,  _yeah_ , I  _do_ ".

Tiama shot up, hand interacting with the energy.

"There's malice", she continued quickly, not giving her husband time enough to process her words, "the black energy. See? But,  _Kara's_  energy is there too. It isn't hers alone however. Black is what you get when you mix  _all_  colours together."

Jakal gave a nod as to keep her going. His mind stuck on mentioning their child's  _name_. He stopped listening after that.

* * *

"Kara's  _alive_ , I feel her life force, though, it isn't entirely her".

Jakal felt a pull, though his abilities were not similar to his wife's. In turn, he could not  _sense_  her as she could.

"My bet is if it's evil energy, and not entirely hers, its the _sorcerers_  that have her. They were conveniently  _absent_  during the last battles we had".

He shivered. The reason he were alive? His  _wife_. She got to the chapel too late to save his allies, creating a portal and pulling him, Sonya and Johnny through it. They'd missed Shao by mere  _seconds_ , the man ready to strike down any survivors of Sindel's attack, Wrath Hammer in hand.

* * *

"Yes, I feared that so".

Raiden's voice had the two jump, despite them being in _his_  home. They hadn't seen him in a few days, the God taken to quiet solitude, staying in his room to think.

"I feel a _disturbance_  in Earthrealm, though it is not one I recognise. I will travel there. If it is, indeed the form of Kara, I shall need your amulet, Lady Tiama. It will weaken her considerably. We must then go to Outworld,  _retrieve_  Kara's body and fuse her soul in the Jinsei chamber".

Tiama wanted to go with him, eyes watery, silent sobs meant implore.

Raiden would  _not_  grant this. Were this shift Kara, whatever it was that held her soul, the thunderer refused to let her parents see  _that_.

They'd been through  _enough_.

So had he, though, he had not the choice of  _staying_  here. His duty was to Earthrealm, and to  _Earthrealm_  he must leave.

* * *

_That evening_

_SF Military Kamp_

_Earthrealm_

_Fucking realm. Easy peasy! Loot this place, report back to Shao. 'bout as simple as it gets. This isn't a challenge. That asshole lied. Where's the fight?_

Viper paused, gait shifting, steps stealthy, silent.

"Hello? Someone  _willing_  to show their face?" She looked at her nails, checking for dirt. "I'm _bored_ ".

Raiden walked from behind a desolate tent, fabric ripped in several places.

"Boredom only comes to those  _unwilling_  to do something".

Viper spun on her heels, despite their height, she didn't falter. Raiden's heart flew into his throat, puking it up promptly a viable option...

* * *

It was  _Kara_ , her form, at least. The  _differing_  parts were what the God looked for, anything to help himself ignore the fact that, this woman that had Kara's soul meant that Kara was in  _mortal_  danger. He wasn't about to fight the  _Lin Kuei_  girl.

A pale  _imitation_? Yes.

* * *

Viper looked at the sky, purest linen flashes lit it up, beacons of this man's power. Droplets hitting her head indicated a passing storm?

"I  _know_  you". She clicked her fingers, nails sharp, a harsh twang. "Flashes, rain, you _aren't_  a mortal, that's for sure".

Raiden squinted. Whomever created this woman did not give her  _adequate_  brain power...

" _Flashlight_? Yeah!" She pulled off her mask, grinning widely, vibrant  _amethyst_  eyes shimmering. "Flashlight sounds  _good_ ".

Grey eyes turned blue, crackling sparks covering his arms. Her canines were  _sharp_ , pupils  _slits_...

 _Shang Tsung_.

Light-bulbs  _blew_  in his head.

* * *

Viper grew wary.

"Yeah, okay. Don't throw a  _fit_. Ya look like you've seen a  _ghost_ ".

Raiden looked away.

"I have. One I had hoped  _not_  to encounter. I am Lord Raiden, protector of Earthrealm, God of thunder. You _intrude_  on my realm, and I ask you to leave".

Viper scoffed. " _You_  this,  _you_  that. Where's  _my_  respect? Can't respect a God if he don't respect me. It's Viper,  _old man_ ".

She bowed, giving a view of her chest akin to what the God had seen during what mortals called 'celebrations'. His gaze returned to her, her eyes,  _nowhere_  else. He did respect her, the  _guise_  she took anyway...

* * *

"You'd do well to  _return_  the gesture. I respect  _who_  you are, not what you are. Shang Tsung created you, did he not?"

Viper nodded,  _freely_  admitting anything. Raiden took  _advantage_  of this.

"In the Flesh Pits? Kara's form lies in there, does it not?"

Again a  _nod_.

"You already knew that, so, why ask me? There's nothing here. May as well leave, get back to my Master".

Raiden's swallowed, throat bobbing.

" _Shang_?"

The shake of her head confirmed the worst possible outcome.

" _Shao_ , silly". She teased,  _forked_  tongue flicking. "Really. Couldn't Earthrealm be  _better_  protected? A  _senile_  old fool? Please.  _Spare me_ , lest I start laughing".

* * *

Raiden phased out, pallor. Shao _owned_  her. She was a mere _possession_ , in the grand scheming plans of a _lumbering_ , power mad dictator. He would  _use_ ,  _abuse_  and employ  _scare_  tactics to keep Viper on side, keep Kara weakened, unable to protest as he  _violated_  her soul.

"Leave here, now. Your presence is  _unwanted_ ".

"Do I sense  _concern_?" Viper giggled. "Ah! Not for moi, but for that _thing_  on the slab. She's a husk, Flashlight,  _barren_ , alone and hopelessly terrified. I  _sense_  it, every time I am near her. It makes me  _happy_ , Shao does".

Booms increasing in volume and closeness closed the gap in the sky, indigo ink bottle spilled,  _engulfing_  the page, saturating it.

"Happy? You do not know  _happiness_. Shao  _manhandling_  you? That is NOT happiness. You know nothing other than being  _damaged_. Shang created an  _abomination_ , one that must be destroyed. I do not wish to harm  _her_ , but I must harm _you"._

"You sound  _ashamed_  of Kara. Wasn't she hurt, just like me? She hated it. I  _enjoy_  it. Pleasure without pain is  _pointless_. We all have an  _edge_ , Raiden. Its who and how they push you  _off_  it that matters. I can wax  _poetic_  too, see. I may be little over six months old, but I wasn't born  _yesterday_ ".

The beginnings of Dark Raiden flared, Raiden's mouth twitched as she struggled to hold back, the urge to strangle the girl  _overwhelming_.

When he  _closed_  his eyes, they were  _blue_.

When he  _opened_  them, they were  **red**.

* * *

The urge peaked.

"If you learn through  _pain_ ", he took out Tiama's amulet, "then so be it".

Viper flinched, stepping back cautiously, heels clicking on smooth stone.

"Bring it, old man".

The amulet shot out brilliant mauve hues, light emitted brighter than the sun. It hit the snake in the chest, knocking her off her feet, draining her life energy. Veins stuck out, eyes bulged, fingers clenched as she writhed on the ground.

"Crawl _back_  to Shao, but, know this". Raiden stalked up, fear prominent in her eyes, a  _battle_  for morals in his, fusion of passive and aggressive. "I  _will_  find you, I will rescue Kara and  _end_  your existence. You did not ask to be created, nor ask to die, but, you will _perish_. I say to it. Upon  _my_  honour".

" _Dishonour_ ", Viper corrected, lacing the floor with spit and venom. "You're all  _talk_. You wish to kill me, don't you?"

Raiden sighed, his internal battle won, raging dark side put to rest.

"I seek to end  _what_  you are, not  _whom_  you masquerade as. Now,  _go_ ".

Viper stood, wobbling. She felt drunk, woozy.

"Fine.  _Done_  talkin' anyways. You believe Shao is a  _danger_ , huh? If he was, surely he's have  _taken_  Earthrealm for his own by now? Why  _cease_  his attack when he's on the brink of _victory_?"

That sounded like Kara,  _Kara_  would say something like that. Raiden allowed himself a smile. She was  _right_  too.

She was in there somewhere, he was  _sure_  of it.

* * *

Viper walked towards the portal area of the kamp.

"I'll respect you if you leave Shao alone".

Raiden shook his head.

"I cannot do that, not after what he was done".

Viper walked through the portal, not looking back.

_So be it. Don't bother preparing for war, 'God of thunder'. Shao's already **won**._

Viper could be right, given what _little_  remained of Earthrealm's defences.

* * *

Raiden needed a plan. He needed Sonya and Johnny's help. Calling upon them, so soon after losing their comrades wasn't right.

But they were  _all_  he had left.

* * *

Sonya and Johnny sat in the living area of Raiden's home three days later, being given all necessary information. The two  _withered_ , the Jinsei easing but not fully healing them. They needed more time, time that wasn't available to spare.

"Shang and Quan kidnapped your daughter?" Johnny's disbelief earned him a fierce glare from Sonya. "Shit".

Always matter-of-fact, the blond got straight to the point.

"That's  _why_  we are here, right, Lord Raiden?"

Raiden nodded. "I would not have called upon you lest it not be of  _vital_  importance. We must sever Shao Kahn's connection with Shang and Quan. Once that is done, he will be vulnerable. Then, find and deal with Sindel. Kara's body is in the Flesh Pits. Once we rescue her, the Emperor and Viper will come out of hiding. We can take it from  _there_ ".

Jakal coughed. "Viper? Who's  _that_?"

Raiden  _neglected_  to tell the Amakura's what he had witnessed three days prior. He'd told them he found Kara's energy there, but little more than grains of _lavender_  sand, in desert full of  _brown_.

* * *

"She is the  _clone_  of Kara, created by Shang Tsung. She was the  _disturbance_ ".

He eventually answered, face glum. Tiama  _fainted_ , Jakal's legs went weak, texture jelly.

"You  _shouldn't_  have told us. We would have faced the truth if and when we  _saw_  her".

The man spat, unable to deal with the news his daughter was 'walking around'. Not  _herself_ , her true self in mortal peril. Tiama fell silent, shaking. Sonya consoled her, Johnny trying similar with Jakal. The latter flinched, not wanting  _any_  contact.

"Don't, Johnny". Jakal turned, forest eyes clouded over, "Please. Give us some time  _alone_ , guys. This, its a lot to process". He looked around apologetically. "Sorry".

Everyone waved him off, room falling quiet as everyone left, Sonya and Johnny returning to the Jinsei chamber and Raiden to his onsen.

* * *

Outworld battalions battered Earthrealm for  _six_  months, Viper at the  _head_  for much of the conflicts. Raiden shielded Jakal and Tiama from seeing her, leading the Lin Kuei himself, along with remaining Shaolin and SF soldiers.

A weakened clone stumbled through a portal to Outworld, clumsily leaving it open, far too pissed to care.

That was the  _chance_  Raiden took. He made sure everyone was sufficiently recovered and brought them to the dimming portal.

It was time to face the truth, time for the Amakura's to meet the harbinger of their  _nightmares_ , and for the thunderer to see Liu and Kung, face their deaths _all over again_...

* * *

Sindel fell _first_ , Jakal's Bagh Nahh ravaging her body, splitting open skin, flaying her _alive_. He wasn't holding back, abating anger, absolving the fallen Queen of what she'd been made to do was his current goal. His quake  _destroyed_  the ground, fissures deep. He allowed himself a breath after killing the royal, closing his eyes, guilt washing over him, a resolute wave.

He forced his feet to walk to the dining hall, where Raiden and Sonya would be. Her _screaming_  forced feet to sprint. He saw Johnny running from Scorpion, almost bumping into the spectre. He booked it towards the hall, grabbing the actor's hand, yanking him, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Sonya was on the ground, Quan Chi in the corner, being shocked by Raiden. Fury  _erupted_ , the God letting it fuel the action.

The sorcerer felt Scorpion near, bellowing an order. He burst into the room, firing a concentrated ball of fire at the white haired God. It hit him smack dab in the shoulder, scalding skin. He grunted, turning to see Jakal squaring up to him.

"Don't want to fight you. Him, over there?" The General pointed at Quan. "He's  _poisoned_  you, stole your soul and told you nothing but  _lies_ ".

Scorpion roared. "Lies? What do you know? Where you there, when your Master murdered my family?"

Jakal shook his head, mourning the loss of his own family.

"No, I wasn't. But, I too, may _lose_  a child, all because of your  _Master's_  actions. Please, desist. If I have too, I will destroy everything. The palace will be nought but  _ruins_  once I am through with it. Once my daughter is safe, I will rend this place a  _shell_ ".

The hellspawn spectre  _faltered_.

"Quan? _Is_  this true?"

Quan  _ignored_  the question.

"Scorpion, we must flee. We are needed _elsewhere_. Come".

Reluctance obvious, the soulless man nodded, Raiden letting the two vanish, his arm keeping Jakal at bay.

"They do not matter. What does is Kara. The  _more_  time we spend here, the  _less_  she has left".

Tiama ran into the room, no trace of maiden blush on fair cheeks. She appeared to want to throw up, little  _green_  around the gills.

"Jin, please. I understand your haste, but hastiness breeds  _mistakes_. Raiden is right. We must hurry, but exercise  _caution_. Shao has allies, likely  _revenents_  too. We  _have_  to prepare for that". The Goddess spared her fellow a look. What he returned caused her gut to twist.

Nagging? She could ignore.

Feeling like someone had their hands around her stomach, twisting it like one would a wet  _towel_?

* * *

Jakal burst into the Flesh Pit chamber first, having sprinted ahead of his fellows, yelling bloody murder when he saw Viper. He stopped dead in his tracks, entire body wracked with silent anguish.

"OH GODS! Kara!"

Kara was skin and bone on the  _floor_  of Shang's chamber, in a crumpled heap. She screamed, eyes wild, body  _tortured_ , agony unbearable. Her Father's voice made her move. She would have appeared dead, were it not for  _his_  voice.

"Hang on sweetheart! I promise we'll find a way to save you, get you out of this shithole".

Clapping jolted him, his allies joining behind him soon after.

* * *

"So, we have  _Flashlight, B-List actor, G.I Jane_  and  _Quake._  All we need is  _Mommy dearest_  and the gang's all here".

Tiama stopped, pausing before stepping foot into the seething ball of malice that was the chamber's energy. She spared a look around her friends, eyes wide when happening upon her daughter's still form, and the form in front of it.

They looked like  _twins_...only the eyes gave it away.

* * *

Viper waved,  _innocent_.

"Hi Mom.  _Long time, no see_. No, really.  _She_  can't see you". She pointed to Kara's prone form for effect.

Jakal growled, eyes that of polished bronze.

"Don't you  _dare_. Don't you even think about calling my wife and I what only our REAL daughter is allowed. You're a tangled mess of vileness, a toxic,  _evil_  bitch, bent on destroying us. Well,  _guess_  what? I'll bring the house down 'fore you even blink, _snake_ ".

Shang watched the scene in amusement, until he was body slammed against the wall, via Raiden's thunder, the God in  _seconds_  picking him up, and electrocuting him.

"I should have ended your life the  _moment_  I sensed something was amiss. Never shall I make that mistake  _again_ ".

"Hey, Flashlight? Get off  _Peaky_ , it's  _me_  you want".

Raiden  _killed_  Shang, everything  _slowing_  down around them, the move critical, a  _huge_  blow to Shao.

* * *

Viper howled.

"Old man, are you  _deaf_? The fuck did you do that for? Why can't you accept that you've  _lost_? If you let Shao win, he might slaughter your friends _quickly_ , snuff out their lives  _painlessly_. Or, he could drip the  _wax_  down their throats, spread it over their  _wounds_ , make you  _watch_...".

She hissed, fluorescent venom coating her fangs. Raiden dropped Shang, turning to face her.

"Your safety net is  _gone_ , Viper. Shang is dead, Shao will be executed under Elder God's _judgement_  and Quan Chi will be hunted down, revenents restored".

" _Grey Skull_? He's  _gone_? What?"

Raiden nodded,  _smirk_  masked with a tip of his head, Kasa the cover.

"He  _abandoned_  you, Viper. If you mean  _much_  to him,  _why_  would he do that?"

Lilac eyes opened, a squeal of frustration leaving the clone's mouth. She stomped a heeled boot.

"Assholes, the lot of ' _em_. I  _still_  have Shao though".

"Then why isn't he  _here_ ,  _defending_  you, preserving your _honour_?"

The woman shook her head, holding it, unable to process the thought that she did, indeed mean _nothing_.

"Stop it.  _Stop_. Shao remains on his throne, awaiting the perfect time to  _strike_ ".

Raiden disagreed, tone comical, making  _fun_  of her.

"He stays there because he is a  _coward_ , afraid to face his truth. Tiama!"

Time began its usual pace. The Goddess faced the thunderer, ignoring Viper as best she could.

"The amulet. Jakal, Johnny, collect Kara's body and keep this alongside it. It will harbour her soul. If taken too far away from her, she will die".

Johnny and Jakal nodded, waiting for the right moment.

Raiden challenged Viper, she had no idea what she was getting into,  _raring_  to fight.

There was a difference between fighting mortals and Gods, however. She just  _didn't_  know it yet.

* * *

Kara's frail frame lay in her Mother's arms, Raiden successfully draining the clone of her soul.

Shao deigned it necessary to check in on the situation, believing both sorcerer's, Sindel and Viper would handle the intrusion.

When he saw  _no_  sign of Quan, Shang  _burned_  to a crisp and Viper being hounded by _Raiden_?

Fits,  _bellows_  took his hulking frame, everyone reacting to them, most  _shrinking_  back.

All  _except_  the thunderer.

In fact, the God had just committed a cardinal _sin_  most foul, Shao's eyes and mouth widening in  _delight_.

* * *

Viper screamed, Kara joining in, the sounds  _identical_. It was disconcerting, to say the least. Shao barrelled over, picking Viper up, away from the amulet's effects. He kept her over his shoulder, Wrath Hammer in hand.

"You dare _touch_  her?! After  _killing_  my wife,  _defiling_  my halls, you attack my  _servant_?"

Viper scratched the hulking man's shoulder, hissing into his eardrum, causing a shiver to wrack him.

"Flee". The Emperor put her down behind him, his form a shield. "I am a God, I can stand up to", he sneered, 'good' deities reviled, " _them_ ".

Viper blinked long lashes, mascara clumps dotted, ink jet shadow and liner slipping off her eyes, flaking onto her cheeks. Her body would not move, no matter her, nor Shao's  _command_. The snake could only _blink_. She communicated  _sorrow_ , drip fluid spiralling down onto her blouse.

Telepathy wasn't her speciality, though it  _was_  her original's, so, the clone battled angry throbbing protests from her mind as she used it to speak.

* * *

_I can't. I can't move..._

Shao ceased his swinging, the hammer dropping to the floor, thud resonating. Johnny and Sonya saw their chance, the only  _opening_  they'd be given. They exchanged telling looks with Raiden, the God deeming the opening a  _wise_  time to attack.

 _What do I do if I can't even fucking move? Shao!_ The clone's mouth trembled _. I'm scared. I know I'm not meant for this world, but, can't I have something too? Everyone else gets their piece of the pie, whist I get the tin. Please,_  maroon orbs pleaded, ever darkening pallete,  _end it. I'd rather you do it then them._ She sneered, just about.

Shao's amber fury gave her an answer she didn't want. For a second, just one, measly second, Viper swore she saw  _apathy_.

That was replaced by the look of agony, as a fist  _rammed_  through his chest, pulling out his heart, leaving a jagged, uneven  _hole_  in its place.

* * *

"Sorry kiddo", Johnny walked around Shao's form, watching it crumple like a sheet of  _script_  he didn't like in his fist, "but you have something  _we_  want, and we  _need_  it back. It's not your fault you exist, and we won't hurt you".

Viper imitated a glare, fingers  _snapping_  as she tried to curl them. The actor winced, followed by Sonya.

"She knows she _isn't_  supposed to reside here, or anywhere. Her soul is not her  _own_. She was made to keep it  _inside_  her, away from us. She cannot let go of it  _willingly,_  as that is not what her  _purpose_  for creation was".

Tiama's small voice wouldn't have been heard were the group not in an echo chamber.

"Viper, isn't it?"

The Goddess purposefully used her 'Mum' voice, knowing it would sooth Kara's soul.

It  _did_ , her daughter's body ceased thrashing, upon her whispers to it to  _calm_. Raiden nodded to her, giving her back up, whilst, simultaneously letting her know that Viper's time was  _up_. Kara's soul must be reclaimed, attached to her form, before she was whisked away to the Jinsei Chamber. There, she'd be constantly monitored, fed her abilities bit by precious bit. Never  _too_  much, not  _all_  at once.

With Tiama's blessing, Raiden continued the ritual to recover Kara's soul, watching the clone crumble into nothingness, a look of abject  _defeat_  plastered onto  _hardening_  cement.

* * *

Four years later found Kara back in the Lin Kuei, training her body, catch up with her mind, Whilst strong mentally, her body was in  _dire_  need of strength training.

And Sub-Zero was all too willing to pick up the slack, throw her in at the _deep_  end, with her Father's  _eyes_  on her, of course. The cryomancer  _respected_  his second-in-command, he would never overstep the mark.

Yes, Kara had to  _prove_  herself, but she'd be given help along the way, should she need it.

It was at this time she met a younger male acolyte, the man's cheeky smile, laughter that sounded slightly immature, and goofy sense of humour had Kara knocked for  _six_.

* * *

By  _seven_? The two were talking pretty much all day,  _every_  day. About everything  _and_  nothing.

* * *

 _Eight_? She was _falling_  for him, this Snake, the _irony_  of what her soul was used for, the name it was given in a new incarnation  _not_  lost on her.

She'd call him by his  _name_ , Stephen, if he called her by  _hers_.

He  _did_.

* * *

"Your Dad was worried, pacing, not concentrating. Some of the acolytes messed around. He informed us his only child was at  _death's_  door. That shut  _everyone_  up".

That was  _nine_ , how it began. Kara saw how bright Stephen could be, how aware he was of his surroundings. He told her that, being brought up in and around a circus troupe, you'd meet many sorts. Some  _skulking_  in darkened corners of tents, others in the  _vivid_  lights of the Big Top, or outside it, cheering, whooping to onlookers, wanting them to come inside,  _see_  the  _show_. He was an acrobat, training from the age of five. His parents decided to let him live, learn as he went. The only advice he was given, by his hilariously  _witty_  Father was, 'To be careful around others, when speaking of sex. Sex is no _joke_ , so do not treat it as such. Be  _safe_ , learn about yourself, and  _with_  your partner'.

His impression made Kara giggle. She hadn't heard  _or_  met the man, but felt the tone must have been worked on, so must have been fairly spot on.

* * *

 _Ten_? The woman found herself melting into lush  _green_  pools, wanting to  _ruffle_  dusty blond hair, fingers  _twitching_  in time with the ticking of the dining hall clock.

The whole time they were there, Stephen merely _smiled_  warmly. For he, too wished to gaze into hazel eyes, chocolate fused with camouflage green. He could _hide_  himself there, with her, just the  _two_  of them.

* * *

 _Eleven_  found the man in Kara's room, she explaining her past, Smoke, staying with Raiden, to why her Father acted the  _way_  he did back then. Stephen's face gave off his internal feelings. It shifted between  _careless_  anger, abated by a funny quip, brows lowered, to the corners of his mouth twitching, when she mentioned that occasionally, she would see  _Viper_ , through Viper's eyes as she was  _damaged_  further by Shao Kahn.

Stephen knew of  _him_ , his tyranny. The man wanted little to do with him, except  _split kick_  him until he fell onto his backside, whilst his congregation spouted  _mockery_.

He gave Kara  _space_ , a  _shoulder_  if she needed it, an ear she could  _not_ chew out, despite her worry.

She had no need to worry. The man cared for her, her well-being.

He cared for  _more_ , but kept that quiet for the time being.

It frightened Stephen to think Kara might flee, were he to say anything else, anything more.

He wasn't Smoke, nor Shao.

But, Kara didn't  _know_  that. For all she knew, the man could be  _twisting_  her,  _feeding_  her lies, until she gave in, got on her  _back_  and purred away as he _schemed_  up top.

* * *

Twelve, thirteen, fourteen and fifteen went by in a haze, constant training burning the young lovers out, their flames too  _weak_ to kindle at night.

* * *

The evening of  _sixteen_  had Kara in Snake's room, awaiting his arrival from training. He had been at the opposite end of the temple this time, the young woman, having finished early taking time to brush her hair free of knots, change into something a tad uncomfortable, but she payed it no mind.

She'd walked to the man's room in heels she 'borrowed' from Viper's closet, dark crimson satin, five inches stacked, heel golden, hoping  _no one_  saw her grenadine corset, lace back black ribbons, barely there, see-through black lace thong as she  _danced_  down the hallways.

They were lit by candlelight, enough  _shadows_  for her to sneak into her lover's chamber.

* * *

Snake arrived ten minutes after Kara, finding her sitting on the edge of his bed. His mouth ran  _dry_ , comparative to the Sahara Desert. He swallowed.

"Uh", he croaked out, "need a shower? I know I do". He sniffed himself for good measure. Kara nodded. "You'd have to take  _those_  off though".

" _I_  could", Kara looked at herself, boldly, proud of herself to have taken initiative,  _"you_  could too".

Snake began to ruffle his hair, bite his cheek.

"I could, yeah, but I was trying to be _respectful_. What you're wearing is making it hard to  _breathe_ , and I don't want to  _assume_  anything".

The woman stood, eyes fixed on his, din hush soothing.

"If I, for one second believed you were like  _him_ , I would  _not_  be here. I  _wouldn't_  have chatted, gotten to _know_  you, gotten  _friendly,_  ending up really  _liking_  you", she paused, offering her hands, "I  _really_  like you. I wanted to  _show_  you, that's all. I can leave to my room, if you want. No hard feelings".

Stephen shook his head, too fast. It spun for a while. Kara steadied him, laughing softly.

"Trust me, that isn't what's  _hard_. I'm trying to think straight here". Emerald's closed, opening earnestly. "Are you sure? _Really_  sure? I have condoms, we can stop at  _any_  time, _if_  we do anything...".

That was uttered quickly. Kara quietened him with a finger,  _lips_  replacing the finger soon after.

"I'm sure. I have an IUD, so, we're covered _either_  way".

She kissed him again, slow, intent clear,  _bare_.

"See you in the shower?"

Stephen nodded,  _watching_  his lover walking into the bathroom, hips given slight sway.

* * *

He couldn't get undressed  _fast_  enough, leaving his boxers on, seeing as Kara had her underwear on. He opened his bedside cabinet, taking out the box of prophylactics he'd mentioned prior. His head swam, intimate thoughts charging through his brain like a rabid bull, its fighter long since  _deserted_.

He took a breath, calming himself. Reigning himself in, lest, despite his nature  _contrary_  to having his way, his body reacted to Kara's  _instantly,_  her sweet perfume inhaled through nostrils _tainted_  with her scent.

 _Wondering_  wasn't enough, though, somewhere, he was wondering if he had enough towels, or would have to make a mad,  _naked_  dash to the linen room...

* * *

Steeping into that bathroom felt like stepping into paradise, though, he was far from  _lost_. His anchor stood _beside_  him, the two finding solace among warm waters, suds falling off them like petals in the wind. The wind glided palms over skin, finding purchase hard.

Still, pleasure would be given, sought out. gasps masked from rainfall, steam a shield for  _wondrous_  exploration.

* * *

Their bodies melded so well, like pieces of a puzzle reunited after a _long_  span of time apart.  _Slowly_ , their first time had to be _cautious_ , care was taken. Shifts of _hips,_  purchase on _sheets_ , necks  _bare_ , mouths easing out sounds they hoped no patrolling guard  _heard_. Kara and Snake were in their  _own_  world, the very  _real_  world outside mattered not. Peaks were not the intention, no  _goals_  to be hit, pitch nonexistent.

Only  _love_  mattered here, feeling, truly being  _one_  with one another.

* * *

Stephen tucked Kara up, fingers tracing invisible trails down the skin of her arm. She looked snow white next to his dusky tan, his body not wider than hers, but significantly _longer_. Interlacing his fingers with hers as he hunkered beneath the sheets, he found his digits could  _easily_  encircle hers, his hand covering hers protectively. He sighed laughter, wrapping his free arm around her. Kara let out a pleased sigh, one signalling her trek into peaceful sleep.

They would deal with the real world tomorrow...

* * *

_Eighteen years later_

Kara sat in Raiden's home,  _escaping_  the duties of General. Whilst she revelled in that her Father and Sub-Zero believed her  _proficient_  enough to take on the role, she couldn't help but think it was because she was his _only_  child. She was the only one who could take on the post.

The childish side didn't want too. Stephen declined, wishing to be with his wife and twins.

Kara understood that. Family  _mattered_  to her too, as did the person behind her, who, evidently believed he was much  _quieter_  than he actually was. The skylight view of an ever greying sky  _gave_  it away, if nothing else...

* * *

She chuckled.

"I  _apologise_ ".

Raiden smiled.

"Premature, and  _unnecessary_ ".

"What's with the  _chaos_  outside then?"

No reply. She smirked, tone now holding a teasing edge.

"Silence? Ah! This is another, 'elaborate test', right? See if you can  _shake_  my resolve? Test my calm state? You should know  _better_  by now".

_Meditate with me. Lets see if we can't brighten the sky..._

Raiden agreed, _looming_  dealings with Outworld's new ruler put to one side.

* * *

Kotal worried the thunderer, Shinnok's reappearance exacerbating past fears. The God effectively 'killed' the disgraced deity, leaving him a  _stump_  on the ground, in front of his revenents. In front of Raiden's dead allies. Liu Kang's words rang painfully true in his head. It _was_  his fault they were  _dead_. Kara's assimilation to become the next guardian of Earthrealm, to stand beside the Elder God, and his brother Fujin, taking over the role from Tiama was going smoothly, however, that was something he could control. His _need_  for control grew as he watched his fellows battle, gnawing fangs in his gut telling him Kotal was definitely lying. He  _had_  to be.

Why stage a coup, take over Outworld, then sit there, doing nought but  _watching_? Surely he would try Mileena's path, or, perhaps, he was already  _strolling_  down it?

Whatever the case may be, the only people there who could sway him were the wind God and the Goddess of telepathy, telekinesis and healing.

* * *

_Lord Raiden?_

The woman's voice came off woozy, Raiden raising a brow as he sat beside her, in what was once Tiama's temple. She sounded  _drunk_ , drunk on something he knew now to be  _potentially_  deadly, if his anger did not abate.

In here however? Calming, positive energies sapped strength given to as yet  _nebulous_  terrors.

* * *

**_You needn't call me that anymore. We are equals._ **

Kara cracked one eye open, its brilliant mauve a gem in the palms of a heavenly being.

_Were we not before? I mean, yeah, you have the **age**  to your advantage. You'll always have that._

Laughter trickled down gingerly.

_The wisdom. Your wisdom has guided many, your light creating hope._

Raiden, sadly had to disagree.

_**I lead them to oblivion. Hope is lost when all is dark. My light failed them in their time of need.** _

Kara sat up abruptly, pouting dry lips.

"Did it lead  _me_  to oblivion? Sure, it may have been a _factor_ in what's happened. But", she offered a hand, tentative but emboldened, "that  _glow_? Its the  _only_  thing that I saw when in darkness, utter blackness, devoid of anything. It _kept_  me fighting, I needed to fight, no matter how weak I was. I know I was  _weak_ , Raiden. Don't need to tell me I wasn't. I mean, come on, a telepath, who can't sense energies  _ **clearly**  not_ that of anyone she knew?" Kara spat the rest. "That me is long  _gone_ ". She tried a warm smile. "Mom and Dad were constantly on my mind, their words cooing me to rest easy, but it was  _you_  who had me battle internally, throw off any attempt Shang or Quan made to 'kill' me.  _Anything_  to divert them, I tried. It was your  _voice_  that kicked me up the ass and kept me going. So, please, don't ever believe you  _failed_ ".

Kara opened her palm, an amethyst inside it.

"You have your soul gem?  _Quartz_ , right? If we can locate Quan, get the revenents inside the Jinsei Chamber, I can  _restore_  them, as he carries their soul gems too. Take that to heart, please, Raiden". The woman implored. "Take not the  _violence_ ".

**_Its too late for that..._ **

* * *

Kara frowned, eyes darkening.

" _ **What did you do?"**_

The God looked downtrodden, his body stepped on, bruised, beyond any pain he'd  _ever_  experienced.

"Shinnok  _returned_ , taking Quan with him. Master Hasashi tried to murder the sorcerer after learning the truth, he and his men stormed the kamp. However, all were attacked when they tried to fight back. Shinnok wielded his amulet, with his, Quan's, Shang's, Shao's and your  _Mother's_  energies inside".

Kara sobbed.

" ** _What?!_**   _How?!_  He hurt my Mom? Where is he?"

Demanding would do little,  _both_  knew that.

"Shinnok made an  _attempt_  on Tiama's life. She _survived_  it, barely, but Cassandra Cage and her team chased him down,  _defeated_  him, saved myself and Johnny Cage and we restored Tiama. I, he is of no matter anymore".

 _Literally,_  not figuratively. The thunderer could only hope his fellow deity did not focus on that  _specific_  part.

* * *

"Quan is  _still_  missing, the Shirai Ryu are searching desperately, but cannot locate him. I believe Shinnok placed him, his revenents in a plain _I_  cannot access. I only realised I need Shinnok to gain entry into that plain after I...", how should he phrase this?  _Any_  option was unpleasant..." _stopped_  him. He cannot hurt anyone anymore".

The Goddess felt moved strangely, but also numb. All of this happened whilst she 'slept', put into a state of flux, so her body could slowly siphon energy from both her Mother and the chamber.

"You can't _kill_  an Elder god.  ** _How_**  did you stop him?"

Raiden refused to answer the question properly. He stood, white hair flowing to his side.

"I  _stopped_  him, that is  ** _all_  **that matters".

Kara huffed, lying back down, folding her arms.

"Fine", she squinted,  _but I'm holding you to that. I'm not a stupid child anymore. I know the evils of this world, Raiden. I can handle it. Whatever your explanation is, I will listen. My ear is yours. I get the feeling I'll have to bite my tongue though..._

* * *

Kara travelled to Outworld, meeting Kotal for the first time. He held nothing but respect, nothing about his demeanour gave her cause for concern. She _failed_  to see what had Raiden on edge. The Emperor was worn down, his warpaint cracked, visage not that of a 'perfect' man. He was far from Shao's vanity. In fact, without the grandeur around her, without golden adornments, feather headdress, she would say the Emperor was more like a God than Emperor.

More like  ** _Raiden_**  than a  _dictator_.

She decided to do something drastic,  _tell_  Kotal what happened, to make Earthrealm's protector the way he was.

Kotal gave all of his attention to this, taking in information like a sponge. Absorbing it on a tired, frayed mind wasn't easy, but he managed.

* * *

Afterwards? He understood, issuing, signing a _decree_ , offering it to the woman.

She shook her head.

If the decree was to be issued, Kotal must travel to the Heavens  _with_  her. Offer the decree  _himself,_  have the  _Gods_  sign it,  _implore_  them to speak with Raiden,  _reassure_  him nothing untoward was going on.

The Emperor would _not_  attempt a coup.

He would _not_  attack Earthrealm, nor issue an attack.

If anyone from his realm did attack, it would not be on  _his_  word.

His word was _law_  in Outworld, he just needed to  _convince_  the Heavens of this.

* * *

Raiden paced,  _fuming_  upon word of what Kara had gone and done. If she  _warned_  him of Raiden's  _true_  feelings towards him...the thunderer's lightning burst out in frustration. He wouldn't  _hurt_  her, but he'd have to let  _loose_. Bar the doors of his temple,  _roar_ , make its walls  _tremble_ , the very foundation stone  _crack_.

He  _saw_  Kara, leaving to her temple after seeing Kotal off. She did not speak, merely bowing, moving around him, slipping into the ether. The Elder Gods informed him of Kotal's decree, their fellow reading it carefully. Reading, rereading, taking care to look for signs things were not all as they appeared, lines  _hidden_  in word play.

 _Nought_  lingered, nullifying the agreement. Raiden signed it, breath he was sure he'd held in for  _months_  let out, stream of white billowing from him, flaring his nostrils.

Kara's plan had been a dangerous one, but had worked out all the same. He would have to speak with her, thank her.

This wasn't transparent, when he saw through  _frosted_  glass, tinted red from years of  _bloodshed_...

* * *

"Kara, you may be forty-six, but I will _still_  use Dad tone with you".

The parents of the group laughed. Kara slapped her forehead.

"Dad, do you have to say this in front of  _everyone_?"

Jakal nodded, no shame, tact obviously  _absent_.

"I  _know_  you've been spending more and more time in the Heavens".

Kara nodded, deciding  _fuck it_ , she'd humour her dear old Dad.

"Are you _happy_? Don't tell me you are if you aren't. I might be old, but I sure as hell  _haven't_  lost my hearing".

"Haha. Dad, honestly". His daughter rolled her eyes. "I, I wish I could say yes. Its  _not_  a no,  _not_  a yes".

Jakal grew concerned, taking his child's hand, leading her to the medical tent.

"What's he done?"

Kara pulled a face.

"Is it  _me_? I don't know". She sighed. "He's quiet, sombre, morose, much darker than before. Even his  _robes_  look to have taken on his turmoil. I'm  _worried_  Dad, really worried".

Her Father sat her down, weaving his hand through her hair.

"Is it affecting his surroundings? Is he  _hurting_  you?"

The Goddess shook her head several times.

" _Never_ , he isn't capable of that. He knows how  _Smoke_  impacted me. It, it feels  _oppressive_  around his home. Inside? Its like wading through  _sludge_. The air is thick. I kinda want to  _purify_  it, but that would involve  _breaking_  in to his home. I  _can't_  do that".

"I thought you were  _welcome_  there"...

His confused expression  _mirrored_  hers.

"I thought  _that_  too. There's some sort of  _rune_  there, on the door. Fujin said _he_  isn't allowed inside either. Dad", her voice choked, " _how_  do I help? I have too, he's done so _much_  for us".

"Shhh, sweetheart". Jakal cooed. "You'll  _find_  a way, you _always_  do.  _You got this_ ".

He went to fist bump her. Kara smirked.

"Aren't we too  _old_  for that?" She toiled. "What the hell". She curled a fist, hitting it against her Dad's. "I'll try again later, leave it till evening. Kinda _chickening_  out, to be honest. That, and I'm _famished_! No wonder Mom's so  _slim_ , she runs around after everyone, using up  _all_  her energy!"

Jakal laughed, holding her close,  _shielding_  her for as long as he could.

* * *

Kara returned to the Heavens that evening, tired, though determined to find a way through the barrier, learn what the rune was on the thunderer's door. The rune was no longer there, she stepped inside with no issue. She needed to purify the space, light some candles, burn incense...

 _Rest_...she needed that too. When was the last time she'd gotten  _any_  sleep? Proper,  _dreamless_  sleep? She couldn't recall, swallowing bitter sorrow. She ended up falling asleep whilst talking to Raiden, once he returned, not at all surprised to see her. He smiled, tucking her into his robes, nestling her head against his shoulder.

This wasn't right, she'd likely wake up cranky that the God was giving her a sort of attention that wouldn't be deemed  _acceptable_.

He'd take that _chance_ , the Goddess' presence an analgesic, one he took _regularly_  now.

He shouldn't need someone to lean on, but he  _did_.

* * *

Kara awoke, aware this wasn't  _her_  abode. She heard soft rumblings, her 'pillow' not quite as  _spongy_  as she remembered. She moved away, feeling her hair tangle with something. Her eyes ran up the length of an  _arm_ , its fingers splayed in her hair.  _Raiden's_  arm,  _Raiden's_  fingers. Despite herself, she nudged the hand, nuzzling it, as a cat would its owner, head bobbing. She saw how deep the God slumbered, weaving her way free of their tangled mass, remaining on the couch. She returned his gesture, running her hands through the mess of long white locks, feeling at peace, tranquil, atmosphere lightened, sunlight not the instigator.

She wouldn't wake him, her composure kept her quiet as she appreciated the quiet  _beauty_  of the space. The only thing marring the scene was...

 _Wait_. Raiden wasn't wearing his _black_  robes. He wore a loose white shirt, partially open, loose grey pants.  _Simplicity_  itself. Still, the attire looked  _excellent_  on him.

Kara giggled, stifling it.

What in all  _realms_  was she thinking?

She ought to steep some tea. If she could work up the urge to  _move_ , that was, she  _would_.

* * *

This  _habit_  of staying in Raiden's home instead of hers, or her temple became a  _regular_  thing for Kara. She'd go into her 'old' room on most occasions, sometimes falling asleep on the couch again, the thunderer a  _pillow_  yet again. He did not mind this. He'd grown fond of the woman, he'd admit. Not  _to_  anyone, he was sure they already  _knew_.

They  _talked,_  talked, and talked some more, about anything and everything. He let her know what happened with Shinnok, that they were ever closer to finding Quan. Kara offered her help, runes on the walls where he believed the portal to the realm the sorcerer resided in similar to the one he'd used on his front door. His was  _Sanskrit_ , these appeared to be _Norse_. The Goddess studied up, knowledge pouring into her  _faster_  than the God could pour boiling water into china cups, readied with teabags. More sustenance would be needed, the God noting Kara  _neglecting_  herself.

He wouldn't pry, badgering her would push her into a corner, purely  _proverbial_. It didn't matter if it were _real_  or not. What mattered was Quan Chi, retrieving the souls of his dead fellows, his kombatants over the years, ultimately, his  _friends_.

He  _shouldn't_  have taken friends, knowing someone so well, he knew what they would say, choosing to ask rhetoric questions as a result.

He shouldn't have taken Kara as one  _dear_  to him.

He shouldn't have let her _in_ , let her  _under_  his skin. He was a sturdy wall, stones _weighty._  Kara  _wasn't_. Her wall was flexible material, it would move with the wind gracefully, forming a thin,  _lithe_  barrier. Her stones were light,  _majestic_ , spinning in the air, colour varying from the deepest wine to lightest fragile petal pastel.

He let her into his  _head_  a long time ago.

He let her into his  _bed_  a few months after the day she returned. They did what most people did,  _sleep,_  but that sentence, if uttered would conjure thoughts  _other_  than resting.

* * *

Raiden woke up, one hand rubbing his eyes of sleep, the other grasping around him for his undershirt. He could not find it, until he turned onto his side.

Kara was _wearing_  it. She must have woken in the night, felt chilly and put it on. She'd barely buttoned it up, the thought making the thunderer chuckle, half asleep, buttoning up a shirt. A line of flesh down her sternum was open to his gaze, though, his gaze was not with  _any_  intent.

It only held amusement,  _awe_ , the woman's form before him curled up. He saw her neck pulse, placing a hand on it. Her skin was cool, so he moved closer, wrapping both the sheets and his arm around her. Her heartbeat soothed him, he was glad for this, as his mind reminded him of the many times the vital organ  _stopped_  its beat in front of him. His own would  _pound,_  aching his very being.

**_I know you're awake._ **

Kara frowned.

_Even at a time of rest, I bring you trouble. I hoped I could find a way to help you be at peace._

Raiden disagreed.

"I am at  _peace_ ". He smiled. "My memory may retain the bad, but it also retains that which is  _before_  me, right now".

The frown turned to a shy smile _._

_And what is that exactly?_

The God found an errant curl, wrapping it around an index finger.

"Happiness, _fulfilment_. An ever shining aura, no matter how  _dark_  it gets".

The woman blushed.

 _Okay_. She cracked an eye open. _I'll give you that one. I am pretty **damn**  amazing._

The curl was tucked behind her ear. The telepath took the hand, linking it with hers. Mischief gave her aura a tad darker tone.

Raiden  _snorted_. Kara laughed.

_Now I'm awake, but don't quite want to move just yet. Whatever could I do?_

She opened her eyes.

"Yes. _I_ , singular. Don't want to assume anything". She looked worried. "Can I assume something? Feel like I am  _pushing_  you sometimes".

The God moved their interlinked hands over her heart, his warmth sending shivers through her.

"You could  _never_  push me".

_Hmmm?_

Kara  _smirked._

"Yep, you're  _heavy_. I would know _, if_ there is something, of course".

* * *

 _Hugging, nuzzling, Kara cooking, little naps she would take,_  these things took up Raiden's spare time, increasingly wanting to be at home,  _not_  on Earthrealm. Things there were serene, he was correct in assuming certain young people in the kamp would end up  _couples_ , this cheering him, his mind  _automatically_  tacking Kara onto that.

_Bright smiles, face red hue, her hands waving him off, little giggles leaving her, pitched gasps she would let out, inadvertently, face carmine, she'd snort..._

Snorts were indecision, the God knew that.

Not from Kara, however. Hers were  _amusement_ , glittering in chocolate mix eyes.

* * *

A year flew past, Raiden's indiscretions coming out in _full_  force. When she wasn't there, the God would be led  _astray_  by doubt, taken  _by_  the hand,  _led_  down the garden path, towards the portal chamber.

If the Goddess didn't know any better, she'd believe the thunderer was becoming _evil_. Not neutral (she wished for that with all she had), but  _pure_  evil. His storms bellowed,  _dragon_  roars, heat in the air _unbearable_. Kara had taken to staying outside, wandering out into the garden naked. Her body felt hot, but her mind was  _cold_ , her heart was icy. Voices chimed in, giving their necessary opinions...

* * *

_The storm isn't just on the outside anymore. His darkness is coming out..._

There was  _reason_.

**_If we had to fight him, we'd have no chance._ **

That was  ** _fear_**.

"What do I do?"

That was voiced, vocally  _louder_  than she'd anticipated. She covered her mouth, tears filling weary eyes. Derangement added she should dance until she _froze_  to death, her heart gave out, pressure  _too_  much.

Reason fought the  _sickening_  shade off, throwing it off her shoulders. She did not need its weight,  _dragging_  her down.

_Leave. If he follows, so be it. If he does not, then you know how he truly feels._

"Right". She sighed. "Why do you have to be  _right_? Why does the right thing have to  _hurt_  so badly? Feels like my heart will give out _any_ second".

_That's because he means a lot to you. His love harms you, however. Your love for him hurts you. You let yourself suffer._

* * *

She was gone, that much was true. The yellow eyed God passed the bathroom, paying the  _mocking_  mirror inside it no more attention then  _it_  deserved.

_**She couldn't stand you. She lay with you because she needed to be put on her back. Put in her place.** _

Passing the room Kara stayed in previously, Raiden smelt  _vanilla,_  the source the wardrobe. Kara had sprayed her perfume onto her neck, missing it almost  _entirely_. As she blinked, she realised she'd sprayed into the _wrong_  direction. She laughed, placing the bottle onto the vanity after a second  _successful_  attempt.

Her  _laughter_  hit the God's memory next. Clear, ecstatic, beams of purple adding pretty hues to his onyx. Once a crystal  _pure_ , filled with tiny bolts,  _zapping_  her hand, causing ripples of laughter to go through her, her body jerking sporadically, was now shimmering  _black_  in her hands. It felt freezing,  _uninviting_. As if she should  _throw_  it away, casting  _him_  out of her life with it.

He paused, standing in the room's doorway.

_You're wrong. Kara left for her safety, her sanity. I have not been myself in some time. I cannot find my way without her, however._

_Alien_ emotion struck him, the rain on the _inside_  this time, falling down his cheeks. No storm accompanied this, terrible weather internal, throwing his stomach and heart about like a child,  _bored_  with their toys.

He braced himself against the frame, ambling over to the bed.

 _Kara's_  bed.

He lay down in a heap, looking like a  _vagrant_  by the time he had flopped down. He couldn't care less. No one would see this, not even...

 _Kara_...

* * *

"You know, when you  _think_  you know someone?" Kara exclaimed to her Mother, sat on her bed, arms around her knees. "Almost _thirty_  years. That's how long I've known him. At least, I  _thought_  I did. He proved me wrong that day.  _Very_  wrong. I don't like that I'm wrong. That  _we_ are wrong. How did we get him so wrong? We saw the storm outside, but not the one that raged  _inside_. It's dark now, so very  _dark"_.

Tiama cradled her daughter like she did when she was a baby. She didn't know how to reply without further exacerbating her child's condition. She would give her unconditional love. that was her balm. She threw out a _rope_ , Kara latching on to it, an  _anchor_  to weigh her down, a child with a comfort blanket.

* * *

The once soothing rain now felt like  _daggers_  upon her skin. Confused, alone, she sat on the ground,  _letting_  herself get hurt.

* * *

" ** _Drown me_** ".

This was her words, upon her return, morose, pitiful. She'd had  _enough_. Sorrow shadowed her face, though, she wouldn't let Raiden  _see_  it.

He walked behind her as she closed her eyes, readying herself for the end. The only thing that engulfed her was his  _arms_. Led towards the onsen, she stripped methodically, turning to face the ever looming presence. She nodded, signalling she wished to  _cease_  their torment, preferably  _before_  she controlled her own demise. She controlled her  _own_  mind, her body as well as her fate. She could  _damn_  well do as she pleased.

 _Nothing_  needed to be said, anything spoken would upset the moment. Eye contact would make the pain  _real_ , drive the needles deeper,  _stabbing_ , drawing life to the surface. Kara's nod gave God what he wished to know, her unable to  _verbalise_  it fretting his mind.

He _buried_  that, it was not the time for _inconsistent_  affection, non-existent affection. For all intents and purposes, Raiden's behaviour told people that his love may as well  _not_  exist. He did not  _speak_  of her, the only sign he gave that his heart was in Kara's possession a softening of his features, when her  _name_  was mentioned. His charges would enquire as to how she was faring.

Not well. Not at _all_  well. The thunderer wished to  _save_  her.

Kara didn't wish to be saved. She wished to use  _physical_  persuasion to have him  _stay_ , longer than a few hours at least.

That was unnecessary, however, it had been too long since either sought comfort in one another.

Taking portions of pleasure couldn't be selfish when they  _loved_  one another, right?

* * *

Kara sighed, steam clearing her senses, heat calming, gentle waves carrying away unease.

Though, she was  _aware_ , always aware. Aware of the God's form slipping into the water behind her.

Goosebumps created coarse skin under calloused palms. She couldn't help releasing a relaxed sigh when nimble fingers massaged her shoulders.

Kisses on her collarbone twisted her stomach. In her mind,  _vanity_  gnawed, wanting her to take what she  _knew_  she could get.

 _Compassion_  twitched its feelers, telling her to  _give_  as well as take. She was far from self-centred.

Both were  _hedonists_ , to a certain degree.

She needed _something_  to hold on to. She chose the tiles at her sides, nails in their grooves. She feared if she let go, this would  _wake_  her, fretful sleep, awakening to an  _empty_  bed, an  _empty_  home, an  _empty_  heart.

Should she turn? Press her reddened form against his?

_No, cold, callous, but I can't._

_I simply can't face him, face our truth._

She would give her body, cursing how the God could  _stray_  into her mind with  _ease_.

_I don't wish to see anymore..._

* * *

"You  _have_  to go".

Kara stated flatly, drying her body.

"I'm being  _selfish_. Earthrealm  _needs_  you".

"Earthrealm needs  _me_ ", Raiden began, his voice startling his mate, she still thought this was a dream she'd wake up from  _wet_ ,  _alone_ , "but  _I_  need you. I've  _neglected_  you in favour of my duties.  _Little_  has happened since Shinnok's defeat, Kotal has signed a decree with myself, and Kitana,  _combining_  our assets. Yet"...

Kara filled in the blanks, knowing her words were along the same vein.

"Yet, you do not return here.  _This_ ", she wouldn't look at him, "we would be  _real_  if you did. If I look at you, you'll  _disappear_ ". She dropped the towel, sniffling. "My heart can't  _bear_  that anymore. Drained, I'm  _drained._  I can't sleep with you here, my mind is  _coddled_  by thoughts that I'll open my eyes to see  _yours_. Shame they are no longer that heartening  _blue_  I know. They hold a  _harshness_  I cannot place, a topaz  _glare_  into someone's soul. Shinnok  _changed_  you. Reckoned if I could assuage,  _abate_  your frustrations, tell you things  _would_  be okay, which I _knew_  they would, Kotal never gave indication that'd he'd harm Earthrealm or Edenia, I'd get through  _somehow_ ".

Kara got into bed, ignoring what Raiden had proclaimed. Whether he needed her or not was _irrelevant_. She'd base her opinion on whether or not he chose to sleep  _there_  the night.

She  _peeked_  out from the covers,  _younger_  Kara making an appearance, cheekiness in hazel.

"I do not wish to leave".

The thunderer stated, as if  _fact_.

It  _was_  fact. It took two strides before Kara was moving to accommodate his frame.

" _Now_  can I look?"

Kara whispered, shakiness making words come out rushed.

Shifting the sheet with an arm, Raiden saw her slight frame coloured in blush, _not_  from the waters. He gently tilted her chin upward to look into her eyes.

What he saw closed fist around his heart, it's thud increased.

He saw  _longing_ , frustration in her fingers latching at the sheet. He swore her frame was  _thinner_ , his free hand confirming it was via pronounced  _ridges_  of her spine and hips.

She moved up, gathering any  _contact_  she could, storing it away with previous memories of interactions her mind had the uncanny knack of giving her at  _inopportune_  times...

Her kiss was welcome, this spoke of  _passion_ , the act before of  _want_ , lust.

Neither judged the other. It was give  _and_  take, with some love  _in-between_.

* * *

In her temple, Kara resided, again alone, unhappy. Looking at her stomach, she pat it, shaking her head.

_What was I thinking? Ever believing we could create a family together._

She dropped her hand, letting it fall beside her. She turned to face the mountain before her.

_My heart lies here, my home is the mountain. So, why do I feel discontent?_

Raiden could not hear her words. He was not here.

_I could have given you children, made a home with you. I no longer feel welcome here, nor with you. I remain barren, empty, devoid of heart. You took it, kept it warm, inside your storm, your eye watching over it tenderly. Then, you let the rain hit the previous organ, thunder blasting holes within it. I cannot think, feel, breathe, live without you. That terrifies me. You terrify me._

* * *

The two stood outside the Jinsei Chamber later that month, Summer lessening its heated grip.

"It took time, but I located  _most_  of the lost kombatants souls. Quan held a great many".

Raiden's eyes widened. Kara nodded.

"Liu's  _and_  Kung's too. I  _will_  bring them back, Raiden". She recalled something he'd said, all those years ago, back when things were not so glum. " _You'd move the Heaven's if you could restore them?'_  I'll  _move_  them for you".

Raiden's heart, in twain lurched. He didn't deserve the woman, no,  _Goddess_  before him. She was too  _pure_ , his darkness would only envelop her light in its  _misery_.

She continued, knowing the thunderer was deep in thought. She'd find out later she was wrong, he was  _thrust_  into painful memories, their barbs buried  _deep_  within his chest...

* * *

"I  _don't_  want to  _exist_  if I don't exist in  _his_  world". Kara said aloud, standing outside Earthrealm's military kamp, wind in her hair, tugging playfully at her robes. She scoffed. "Anyone who heard me would think I'd  _lost_  it. Perhaps I have"...

* * *

Not having the strength to speak once back in the Heavens, she used her mind, unflinching harshness lay foundation in her tone.

 _Feel like I should hate you_. Childishness came to the fore. _I **can't**. I only ever considered  **myself** , my issues alone. I gave you  **hell**  but you stuck by me. Yet, when you needed an ear, I  **fled**. When you needed guidance? I  **wasn't**  there. I wouldn't force my will upon you, nor could I hurt you. I know I already have, and,_ her voice cracked,  _I don't know how you can **bear**  to stand beside me..._

Raiden had heard enough. He stepped forth, offering arms. Kara wasn't in any state to ignore affection.

* * *

Kara stood on the balcony of her room, Raiden beside her. The air was still, Autumn in full bloom before them, full spectrum of oranges, reds, yellows, gold and amber.

"The man I see today isn't the man I  _knew_  yesterday. I don't know you, this  _you"._ She faced him. _"_ I can't do this anymore, but I cannot let you go. You  _pervade_  my thoughts, you've anchored yourself, found a spot within my heart.  _Filled_  it, but with too much, too many  _differing_  emotions. Frustration, desperation,  _longing_ ,  _adoration, love_...", she paused, finger to her lips, chuckling, "you have me  _enumerating, enunciating everything_. I speak like  _you_  now. You taught me so much, and yet", hazels watered, her lip dry, bit until  _blood_  was drawn, "I offered little other than ' _wahhh, feel sorry for me'_! What woman  _does_  that? I shouldn't act like a baby, but I do. Its my fucking pathetic  _defence_  mechanism".

She _screamed_  herself hoarse, sudden, the sound making the God  _jump_. A deluge of water  _soaked_  her, freezing upon impact.

The woman turned quickly, taking one of his hands, hugging him awkwardly.

" _End_  it. End  _this. Stop_  me from becoming a burden.  _Drown_  me. I can't stand to  _breathe_  anymore. It _hurts_  to breathe".

Raiden didn't give her the answer she sought. He couldn't. It  _consumed_  his heart, unknown thing eating away at it, teeth _ripping_  arteries,  _restricting_  blood, lungs  _bursting_  for oxygen,  _burning_  up.

"If it comes to that, we drown _together_ ".

Kara sniffled, swallowing salty phlegm.

"You can't die,  _idiot_ ".

Despite herself, the situation, she _laughed_.

"You cannot _either_ , then. Do we have an  _accord_?"

He offered a hand, steady,  _firm_. His companion gave a slight nod.

"Sure", she shook it with conviction, "we  _have_  an accord".

 _"You'll hold me to that_ ".

Raiden  _called_  her bluff. Kara squinted, smirk playing.

" _Yes_ , for the  _rest_  of my existence, I will be  _squinting_  at you, from afar  _and_  up close. Up to you  _which_  one".

Raiden acknowledged that with a curt wave. He pulled her to him, his arms encircling, encompassing, not  _engulfing_.

" _One_  thing, its been  _bugging_  me". Kara looked out, over the landscape, hand on the thunderer's chest. His chest rumbled in response, the ridge in his muscles pacifying her.

"What if the storm  _drowns_  out your  ** _voice_**?"

She spoke quietly, afraid to be loud.

He replied, conviction clear.

"Then I'll use the  _storm_  to  ** _speak_** "...


End file.
